MC: How I Got The Watch
by Electroboy79
Summary: It was just another boring day for Lucas Typhoon when he decided to take a look at the pocket dimension that his friend Sean Sky-Uchiha was bragging about Little did he know that, that little trip would lead to a huge
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, everyone, Electric4Pie here. I am a good friend of Drago3511 and he has agreed to let me do my own Multiverse fanfic. Here to do the disclaimer is Lucas Typhoon."

"Electric4Pie and Drago3511 do not own any of the Ben 10 series any of the characters or any cameo appearances that aren't theirs. They do own any OC's and anything else they come up with on their own"

**(Lucas POV)**

It was just another normal day, even though in my life normal has a completely different meaning. It was only a few days ago that my friends and I got back the DMC universe. I was bored as hell and had no idea what to do, my parents were away, and my friend all had plans with their family. I decided it was time to try out the pocket dimension Sean was bragging about creating. I took out the energy key Sean gave me a couple days ago, if I remember correctly I just have to put the key in any key hole and turn it. With that in mind I put the key in lock of my door and turned it. A light glowed from behind door; I turned the handle, opened the door and walked in.

I walked in the room and started taking a look around. It was amazing! There was a plasma screen TV on the wall, surround sound speakers all over the room, there was also an Xbox 360 with tons of games, and a giant couch. In the kitchen was fridge filled with all of our favorite sodas and other items that had to stay refrigerated, a cabinet filled with snacks, and other assorted foods, an oven with a stove top, a microwave, and a huge table for all of us to sit at. I kept looking around and found a room with stuffed dummies and an obstacle course; it seemed to be a training room of some kind. The training room seemed to be the last of the exciting rooms in the pocket dimension. I went back into the kitchen got a soda, walked into the living room and started up the Xbox.

After playing the Xbox for some time, I checked the time on my phone. I was surprised when I noticed that no time had passed at all. I then remember Sean mentioning that at one moment. It was then that I heard a high pitch noise coming from the end of the hallway. It was getting annoying so I decided to figure out where it was coming from. I walked to the end of the hallway past the training room, and stopped at a wall. I could hear the noise coming from the other side of the wall, but I had no idea how to get to it. I decided to knock on wall, but instead my hand went through it, I then lost my balance and fell through. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in space!? I held my throat prepared to choke, but it never happened, I was breathing fine. I looked down and realized I was standing on a glass pathway in what seemed to be another room of the pocket dimension. I kept walking, guided by that same noise that lead me here. The pathway seemed to be a straight line, which is until I came to a fork in the road. I listened for the noise and it seemed to be coming from the left so that's the way I went. After a minute of walking I reached what seemed to be a portal, I looked through but couldn't tell where it went. So like any one of us would do, I walked inside and prepared for a journey I would never forget.

It felt weird going through the portal, like my body was being pulled apart and reassembled somewhere else. When I finally found the strength to stand, I got up and looked around, I definitely wasn't in the pocket dimension anymore, nor was I in back home. I was standing in front of a sign that I had only dreamed of seeing, it said "Welcome to Bellwood."

I couldn't believe my eyes; I was standing just outside of the hometown of Ben 10. "I hope I didn't land in the original Ben 10 series. That would mean Ben wouldn't even be here and this trip would be point…" I was cut off near the end of my sentence when a giant explosion erupted behind me. I turned around to see where it was coming from. There was smoke rising from the ground which seemed to be a few miles away. "Los Soledad," I said out loud. I shot my hand down and my keyblade, Photon Debugger materialized, I threw it up into the air and as it transformed into the glider, I activated my armor and jumped into the air. I landed on the fully transformed glider and headed off in the direction of the smoke.

When I finally made it to Los Soledad, I saw the most awesome thing ever; it was Ultimate Echo Echo taking on Ultimate Kevin. I decided to lay low for now and decided to hide behind a building to watch the fight. It was then that Ben shouted "Sonic DOOOOM!" a giant orb of high pitch sound surrounded Kevin and caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. As Ben walked up to him about to perform the killing blow Gwen came running out to stop him. After about a minute of arguing, Ben transformed back into himself and they took Kevin inside and hooked him up to the machine Cooper built to drain Kevin of his excess powers. I followed them inside, and got there in time to see Kevin turn back to normal, Darkstar take the extra energy, Cooper take it away from him, and the aliens Aggregor captured return from oblivion. As they all celebrated I walked out from behind the corner and started clapping.

"That was amazing," I said as everyone looked at me with confused eyes.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked me, as Ben was about to slam down the Ultimatrix and Kevin absorbed some nearby metal.

"Whoa, slow down there guys, I am not an enemy."

"Yah, and why should we believe you?" Kevin asked me with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because, Kevin Ethan Leven, if I was an enemy I would've killed you instead of revealing my presence." Ben snickered at my remark, and Kevin seemed to get angrier with me, probably since I called him by his full name. He then charged at me while changing his hand into the shape of a hammer, but before he could reach me Gwen put up a shield of mana to stop him.

"Hold it Kevin, this kid obviously knows a lot about us, if he knows your full name he probably knew you would attack him without thinking."

"That's right Kevin listen to Gwen, we don't want to get into another fight right now if we don't have to," Ben said while taking his hand away from the Ultimatrix. "Instead of fighting, how about we go to Mr. Smoothies and talk."

After, we all got our smoothies and sat down, Gwen started asking me some questions. "First things first, what's your name?"

"My name's Lucas, Lucas Typhoon."

"Okay Lucas, what were you doing at Los Soledad?"

"Well I saw an explosion and decided to check it out."

"That's what I don't understand," Kevin said in a loud voice that wouldn't really be considered shouting. "Why would a pipsqueak like you decide to go towards a giant explosion in the middle of the desert?"

"That's because this pipsqueak is stronger than you think."

"That's enough Kevin, now Lucas, are you from around here?"

"If you're implying that I'm an alien, no, I am human. But also no, I am not from around here."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from earth, but not this one. I came through a portal from my dimension into yours."

"That's just great," Kevin moaned.

"Also, regarding Kevin's accusation that I am a pipsqueak, like all of you I have abilities of my own."

"Oh cool," Ben said, finally taking a break from chugging down the entire smoothie supply. "What kind of powers do you have, can you transform, can you teleport, or do you destroy things with your mind?" By the time Ben finished his sentence he was literally a half an inch in front of my face.

"Uh, no I can't do any of that. What I can do is summon a variety of weapons, three of which are called Devil Arms, and one is called a keyblade. Each of those weapons has a different power within them."

"Sounds lame," Kevin said as he dumped the rest of his smoothie on the ground.

"Ignore him," Gwen said to me before asking another question. "So if what if what you say is true and you're from a different dimension, how did you get here?" Gwen asked me.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I do know is that I was at my house and a portal randomly appeared so I decided to check it out." It wasn't the whole truth but the story seemed to please them.

"I wonder, what caused the portal to appear in the first place?" Gwen thought out loud.

"That's a good question Gwendolyn," a mysterious voice said. As the sentence finished a blue light appeared a few feet away from the table we were sitting at. Out of the light came a man with a white lab coat, brown undercoat, a tie, and green goggles around his neck. "Or should I say, that was a good question. It's so confusing going back and forth between time. Ah Kevin you're all better I see, good I landed at the right time." "

"Professor Paradox, what are you doing here?" Ben asked with concern in his voice. "You don't usually show up unless there's a major crisis."

"Oh, you see Ben, there is a crisis, there also was a crisis, and there will be a crisis sometime in the future."

"Now your confusing me," Ben said with a puzzled face.

"You see," Professor Paradox began. "I have detected a crack in space time. It was short but it seems that someone or something has traveled to our dimension and…" He trailed off as he tilted his head up and saw me. "Oh, well who's this young lad here?" Paradox asked.

"His name's Lucas and he says he's from another dimension but I don't by it," Kevin said. We all looked at Kevin with puzzled looks in our eyes.

"How can one guy be so stupid," I thought to myself.

"Any way," Paradox continued on with his speech. "It seems that the wall between dimensions is cracking, and I can't seem to figure out why."

"So you want my help to figure it out, aw yah it's hero time," Ben said in a confident and excited voice.

"Actually: yes and no, Benjamin. You see the person I need mostly is Lucas over there, but I'll require your assistance as well."

"Why do you need me?" I asked Paradox.

"Because, you are the heart or have a connection to the heart of the dimensional crack in space time. Right now it seems the connection between our dimensions is too weak to cross through at the moment, but when the time is right we will meet again. I've done enough talking for now, see you in the future, or will it be the past, by the way Lucas have we met before?"

"Actually…" I began but Paradox cut me off.

"Never mind don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise. And with that I bid you farewell young ones." Paradox turned around and another blue light appeared and after a second disappeared and so did Professor Paradox.

"Well, that was interesting," I said to the others as they all stared at me.

There you have it. The first chapter of how Lucas Typhoon has come to obtain the Ultimatrix. What could be causing the dimensional collapse, and can Lucas and Team Ben do anything to stop it. Please review and no Flames!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello again everyone, Electroboy79 here with chapter 2 of the exiting story of Lucas Typhoon, and how he got the Ultimatrix. Here today to do the disclaimer is Professor Paradox!"

"Oh hello Electric4Pie, I love doing the disclaimer it's so much... Wait have I done this yet?"

"Uh no," I answered

"Uh huh, well then, I guess I better get started. Electroboy79 does now own any of the Ben 10 franchise or any of the characters, he does own the right to any OC's he creates or helped create with his friends."

"Thanks Professor. Now let's get started!"

* * *

**(Lucas POV)**

"Ugh," I groaned after waking up on the couch in Ben's house. "That was a very uncomfortable place to sleep." I got up and walked over to Ben's room and opened the door. Ben was still sound asleep sprawled over his bed snoring. I looked at the clock on his desk and saw that it was nine O'clock. "It's still pretty early, probably shouldn't wake him," I said to myself. Right after I heard the last word of that sentence leave my mouth I heard the front door slam open, and a gruff voice yell

"Tennyson, get out here!" Right away I knew it was Kevin, and apparently Ben knew it too because he was awake and on his feet in a second.

"Oh, hey Lucas," Ben said in tired manner. "What're you doing?"

"Just seeing if you where awake, and to find the time. Also I think Kevin's looking for you."

"Ugh, what does he want now?" Ben said as he left the room, me following behind him. "What do you want Kevin?"

"Ah there you are, and Lucas too, that's good. I found out some info on those cracks Paradox was talking about."

"Oh yeah, and how'd you do that?" Ben asked questionably.

"I know a guy. If something weird's going on, this guy will know about it." "So, what did he say?" I interjected. "Well he didn't know much but, he said the cracks are coming from a different dimension, one that isn't ours."

"So in other words he knew as much as us," I stated.

"Well yah, I guess you may have figured that out, but some of us haven't," Kevin said angrily while seeming offended by statement. It was then that Ben's phone started to ring. Ben looked at and answered.

"Hey, what's up," he said into the phone. "Ok, we'll be right there. That was Gwen guys. She said the Forever Knights are trying to break into the Bellwood Science Museum." We all got our game faces on and headed outside. Kevin sprinted straight for his car, and so did Ben. I decided not to waste any energy on using my keyblade to get there so I hopped into the passenger side of Ben's car. We got to the museum within five minutes, probably breaking some laws along the way. As we pulled up to the entrance we saw a giant hole in the front of the building.

"Why do these guys have to blow everything up?" Ben moaned as we entered the museum. We started to look around, the lights were out but there was enough sun outside to light the place up.

"Why would they break into this place in broad daylight?" I asked

"It just doesn't make sense." "It doesn't have to make sense, it's the Forever Knights were talking about. There probably after some alien tech or some weird space rock," Kevin answered.

"Over here, I heard something," I heard a guy say in an old English accent. We then heard metal boots clanking down the hallway coming towards us. "Halt there, in the name of the Forever Knights we order you to leave," One of the knights said not realizing who we were.

"Aw, but this was the first time I was excited to go to a museum," Kevin said jokingly. We then stepped into the light and saw the Knights flinch and back away from us.

"Ben Tennyson!" Both knights said frightened. They then proceeded to turn around and run away. Kevin took a step forward ready to go after them but Ben stopped him.

"We're just going to follow them first, ok Kevin? We can beat their heads together when we find out where they are and what they're doing." So we ran after them and came to the astrology section of the museum.

"Like I said, weird space rock," Kevin remarked. We walked into the room and saw Gwen unconscious tied to a pillar. "GWEN!" Kevin and Ben yelled both running after her. "Gwen, can you hear me? Wake up, Gwen." Kevin said gently. Gwen then opened her eyes and upon seeing Ben and Kevin muttered, "It's a trap." Just then a giant energy box formed over all three of them, trapping them inside.

"What the," Kevin said as the barrier surrounded them. "It's ok Kevin I'll get us out of here," Ben said as he slammed down his watch. Ben hit the watch but nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" Ben asked confused.

"I'll tell you what's going on Ben Tennyson," A voice said from somewhere in the room. At that moment Forever Knights appeared out of the darkness of the room and surrounded us. A few parted and out stepped out who seemed to be the leader of this group of Forever Knights. "I am King William, of the Forever Knights. I lead this faction in an effort to seek power, and immortality. You are surrounded by an energy force field, not only can you not touch it without being hit with extreme pain, but it also negates all alien tech and electronics inside, including your Ultimatrix. Now that you're stuck in there, there's no one who can stop us from achieving our goal."

"I wouldn't say, no one," I said stepping into view of the Forever Knights and King William.

"And who might you be, squirt?" Asked King William

"My name is Lucas Typhoon; I am a Keyblade Master, and the wielder of multiple Devil Arms. I am also the one who's going to defeat you and your entire army."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try."

With that I shot my hand down and purple lightning surrounded my arm and my hand, when the lightning faded a sword with a handle in the shape of a black dragon appeared in my hand

"This is the Devil Arm 'Thunder Sword Alastor!' With this sword's power I can conjure lightning and use its speed as my own!"

With that statement I vanished, or it looked that way to my enemies. I ran around at lightning fast speed with Alastor clenched in my two hands. With my speed and strength granted by the sword I swung and not only did I wipe out a whole section of the Forever Knights a wave of purple lightning came out of the sword zapping the rest of them and leaving only William standing. I stopped about two feet away from William and Alastor disappeared.

"Now then you were saying?" William stood there speechless no idea how to react to what had just happened to his entire army in just a blink of an eye.

"Good news Sire," I Forever Knight said as he came through a door from another room. "We have found the stone we needed."

"That is good news indeed. Well then Lucas Typhoon, we shall meet in battle another time, but for now I must make my leave." He pressed a button on the forearm of his armor and he and the rest of the Forever Knights teleported out of the Museum and the barrier surrounding Ben, Gwen, and Kevin disappeared.

Gwen was still a little weak and took her some time to get up, but she got to her feet and all three of them came over to me. "That was totally amazing!" Ben said to me as he walked over "I can't believe you were able to take down so many Forever Knights at once."

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were strong," Kevin said in what seemed to be a complimentary manner."

"Yah, but I wish we knew what they took, it would help us figure out what they are up to." Gwen said, being the smart one as usual and not being totally engulfed in the fighting aspect

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," I answered.

* * *

**In some Forever Knight castle somewhere (3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Now that we have 'The Stone of The Demon Fire' we will be able to harness its power to bring forth destruction to this world and everyone in it, and no one will be able to stop us, not Ben Tennyson or even his new friend Lucas Typhoon!"

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2 of How I Got the Watch. What's the goal of this new Forever Knight's faction, and what destruction could 'The Stone of The Demon Fire' bring? Find out in the next chapter of How I Got the Watch.

"Oh sorry for Interrupting Electric4pie, or Lucas Typhoon whichever one is talking right now Professor Paradox here, but I think you're getting a little ahead of time. I'm pretty sure we don't see that stone again for at least two or more chapters. First you have to…"

"Okay then Paradox, you don't wanna give anything away. See yah next time to find out what happens next!"


End file.
